


Casablanca

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny watch a classic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Work what Sharpie's got - Weekend Challenge - Movie quote from Casablanca. For [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/)**sharpiesgal**

“Again?”

“Yes, again. Be glad I started without you.”

Steve sighed heavily, as though Danny’s choice to rewatch a classic movie was his personal cross to carry. “They have new movies you know. Like once a week they come out with new movies. Movies that, I don’t know, maybe you don’t already know all the words to and say with the characters.”

Danny turned and stared at Steve for a minute before turning back to the TV. “Does it matter if I love this movie so much that I’ve memorized the dialog?” His hand gestured toward the screen. “You’re going to spend the whole thing asking me questions and picking on me and the film.”

Steve had to concede that point.

*~*~*

“Wow! I get it now!” Steve said in his fake revelation voice.

Danny’s eye’s rolled but he humored Steve. “The movie?” That would never happen, but he kept hoping.

“No! I get that you wanted to be Rick didn’t you? When you were a kid, you wanted to grow up and be Rick.”

“I wanted to be Bogie. You wanted to be Rocky or Rambo or the Terminator, didn’t you? I just wanted to be Bogie. He was human, character, fallible. And somehow it made him seem classier.”

“You didn’t have a lot of friends growing up? Did you?”

*~*~*

“Wait, what?”

“What what?” Danny didn’t turn from the screen as he asked.

“What was that line you said?”

“ _You know, Rick, I have many a friend in Casablanca. But somehow, just because you despise me, you are the only one I trust._ ”

“Wow.”

Danny turned at that. “Wow what?”

“That’s really true. That’s how I … that first day with you, I knew I could trust you, with the investigation and the team. You hated me, and kept doing it.”

“Your brain is a scary place, babe.”

“And yet, here you are curled up next to it on a Saturday night.”

“I should probably rethink that, huh?”

Steve threw popcorn in his face.

*~*~*

“So,” Steve asked when the film ended. “if you’re Bogie, am I your Ingrid Bergman?”

“Babe? No.” Danny leaned in and kissed him quickly before getting up to reverently place the dvd in it’s case. “Us, we’re not Casablanca. That’s not our story. You, and me?” He gestured between them. “With the explosions and narrow escapes. Babe, you’re my Katherine Hepburn.”


End file.
